


monster

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, M/M, Monsters
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Unter Toms Bett ist es dunkel.





	1. Chapter 1

Monster  
Da war ein Monster unter seinem Bett.  
Nun gut, entweder handelte es sich um ein Monster oder um eine, vom Zimmerservice übersehene, tollwütige Staubfluse mit scharfen Zähnen und ohne Beißhemmung. Aber, um was es sich auch handeln mochte, auf jeden Fall blutete Toms Hand aus kleinen, aber tiefen Wunden, die sich halbmondförmig vom Zeigefinger bis zum Handgelenk zogen. Fasziniert betrachtete Tom seine Hand, drehte sie hin- und her und folgte neugierig den dunkelroten Blutperlen, die über seinen Daumen liefen, nur um dann lautlos zu Boden zu tropfen.   
Auf den Boden, direkt vor dem Bett, unter dem ein Monster lebte.  
Es tat nicht wirklich weh, zumindest nicht so weh, wie man vermutete, wenn man von einem Monster, das unter einem Bett lebte, gebissen worden war, aber dennoch trat er, nach einem raschen Blick in Richtung des Bettes in das kleine Badezimmer und versuchte die Blutung zu stillen. Das kalte Wasser stach in den winzigen Wunden und Tom wurde übel, als sich das ablaufende Wasser rötlich färbte und er begriff, wie tief die Verletzungen wirklich waren. Er tastete nach einem Handtuch, das ihm als behelfsmäßigem Verband dienen sollte und wickelte seine blutende Hand darin ein. Der sonst so angenehme Duft nach Zitronenweichspüler vermochte kaum den metallischen Geruch des Blutes zu überlagern und Tom seufzte, als sich der weiße Baumwollstoff auch langsam rötlich verfärbte. Wie sollte er diese Verletzungen nur Alex und den Anderen erklären?  
Im Zimmer nebenan schien alles still zu sein, keine Krallen kratzten über das Parkett oder an der Tür, als Tom, die verletzte und noch immer in das Handtuch eingehüllte Hand schützend gegen seine Brust haltend, lauschte. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er einen Blick durch das Schlüsselloch riskierte und schließlich, immer in Erwartung eines erneuten Angriffs, die Tür langsam öffnete.  
Sein Zimmer lag ruhig da.  
Spätherbstliche Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die Fenster und malten verschlungene Muster auf Teppiche, Wände und Möbel. Nur unter seinem Bett, um das er bei seinem eiligen Weg aus dem Zimmer einen großen Bogen machte, herrschte noch immer tiefe Schwärze.  
Erleichtert ließ er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und lehnte sich, nun wo er in Sicherheit vor dem Monster war, erleichtert an die Tür und schloss die Augen. Der konstante, pochende Schmerz in seiner rechten Hand und die sich immer weiter ausbreitenden roten Flecken auf dem Handtuch weckten ihn aber schließlich aus seiner Erleichterung und benommen taumelte er durch die halbdunklen Gänge des Hotelflurs. Der alte, ausgetretene Teppich, bei Tage ein unansehnliches Grün mit Blumenranken, verwandelte sich in der Nacht in ein ungesundes Grau, eine Erinnerung an die Dunkelheit, die Schatten und was in ihnen lebte.  
So, wie das Monster unter seinem Bett.  
Tom taumelte und versuchte den abendlichen Schatten, die ihn in ihre Schwärze zu ziehen schienen wollten, auszuweichen. Er konnte ihren kalten Atem beinahe schon spüren, aber er konnte sein Ziel schon sehen. Eine einfache Holztür, mit der Nummer 29 in leicht schiefen Messingziffern tauchte vor ihm auf und warmes, goldenes Licht schien unter der Tür hinaus zu strömen. Beinahe, als würde es Tom begrüßen und die Schatten von ihm fernhalten wollen. Seine Schritte wurden immer schneller und schließlich fühlte er das Holz unter seinen Finger und die schattenhaften Hände der Dunkelheit an seinen Schultern, als er hastig anklopfte, „ALEX! LASS MICH REIN!“

Tom verließ das Zimmer seines Trainers, als die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel stand und keine bedrohlichen Schatten mehr auf ihn lauerten. Die Hand war, so gut Alex es, nachdem Tom sich geweigert hatte, ihm zu erlauben die Tür noch einmal zu öffnen, verbunden und der Schmerz war nach einer Tafel Schokolade beinahe schon vergessen gewesen.  
Bis der Norweger nun vor seiner Zimmertür stand. Das dumpfe Pochen der Bisswunden schien erneut aufzuflammen, als Tom die Tür öffnete und wie am Tag zuvor einen vorsichtigen Blick in das Zimmer warf.  
Nichts schien sich verändert zu haben. Seine halb ausgepackte Tasche stand noch immer auf dem zerwühlten Bett, auf das er sich gleich nach seiner Ankunft geworfen hatte. Eine Jacke und drei Pullover hingen mehr oder weniger ordentlich über dem Stuhl und Bluttropfen glitzerten unschuldig im morgendlichen Sonnenlicht.  
Unwillkürlich hob er seine verletzte Hand schützend an seine Brust und zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich ein Geräusch unter dem Bett hervordrang. Er taumelte in Richtung Tür und hatte die Hand schon auf dem Türdrücker, als ihm klar wurde, dass das sein Klingelton war, der unter dem Bett hervor wehte. Tom atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich mit ausreichendem Sicherheitsabstand zum Bett hinkniete.  
Sein Handy lag noch immer unter dem Bett, er konnte es deutlich erkennen. Es blinkte und klingelte weiter, erhellte mit seinem Display einen großen Teil des Raumes unter seinem Bett. Aber, dennoch blieben Schatten zurück und als das Klingeln erstarb und auch das Licht verschwand, eroberte die Schwärze den Platz zurück und verschluckte das Handy, verbarg es in der Dunkelheit. Gerade außerhalb von Toms Reichweite.  
Tom zögerte, hinunter zu fassen war keine Option, es sei denn er wollte die nächsten Stunden wieder damit zubringen seinem Trainer zu erklären, wie er an solche Bisswunden gekommen war! Der offene Schrank und die darin klimpernden Drahtbügel, die er am gestrigen Tag noch so amüsant altmodisch gefunden hatte, brachten ihn schließlich auf eine Idee. Ohne dem Bett und dem Monster, das darunter wohnte, den Rücken zuzukehren, erhob er sich und tastete blindlings nach einem der Bügel. Mit der verbunden Hand war es etwas schwieriger, aber schließlich hatte er nach einigen Minuten und zahlreichen Flüchen den Bügel so weit aufgebogen, dass er damit das Handy unter dem Bett hervorholen konnte, ohne dass er dem Monster zu nahe kommen müsste.  
Wieder kniete er sich vor das Bett und spähte in die Schatten, um sein Handy zu lokalisieren oder wenigstens herauszufinden, wo das Monster sich versteckte. Vorsichtig stocherte er mit dem improvisierten Harken in der Dunkelheit herum, bis sich plötzlich die Dunkelheit um den Harken zu sammeln schien und Tom einen Widerstand spürte. Tom verstärkte seinen Zug, aber der Schatten wollte das Metall nicht freigeben, egal wie stark der Norweger auch daran zog. Schließlich entglitt der improvisierte Harken Toms Händen. Er verschwand unter dem Bett in der Dunkelheit und Tom landete unsanft auf seinem Hintern.  
Seltsame Töne, wie etwas, das über Metall schabte, gefolgt von einem beinahe leidvoll klingenden Seufzen, drangen unter dem Bett hervor und Tom, der einen Angriff erwartet hatte, blinzelte verwirrt, „Hast...Hast du Hunger? Warte kurz!“ Toms gutes Herz und auch seine Neugier waren geweckt worden und er zog die Reste der Schokoladentafel, die er von Alex bekommen hatte, aus der Tasche. Immer noch den Sicherheitsabstand einhaltend, schob er die Schokolade unter das Bett, tief in den Schatten, „Lass es dir schmecken.“  
Stanniolpapier knisterte in der Dunkelheit und die Schatten unter dem Bett schienen sich etwas zu lichten, so dass Tom erkennen konnte, wie die verbliebenen Schokostücke im Nichts zu verschwinden schienen. Stück für Stück verschwand die Schokolade, aber plötzlich schienen sich die Schatten erneut zusammen zu ziehen, sich zu sammeln und es ertönte ein schrecklicher Laut, der Tom zurücktaumeln und die Hände auf die Ohren pressen ließ.   
Erbrochene Schokolade ergoss sich über den Boden.  
Die Schwärze unter dem Bett rollte sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen.


	2. Chapter 2

Mittlerweile konnte Tom, der das Experimentieren inzwischen aufgegeben hatte und trotzdem auch am Abend noch immer neugierig vor dem Bett lag, die Schwärzen darunter unterscheiden.   
Schwarz war nämlich, so hatte er im Laufe des Tages festgestellt, nicht einfach nur Schwarz, sondern der Körper des Monsters schien etwas dunkler, als die Schatten um ihn herum zu sein. Ein kleiner Ball wabernder Dunkelheit, der kaum größer als seine Faust zu sein schien, hatte sich in der hintersten Ecke, tief in den Schatten, die im Vergleich mit ihm allerdings nicht ganz so dunkel waren, zusammengerollt und Tom hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass er beobachtet wurde. Er konnte weder eine genaue Größe, noch irgendwelche Gliedmaßen, einen Kopf oder gar Augen ausmachen, aber dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, dass das Monster ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Ob es sich dabei aber um natürliche Wachsamkeit oder Angst handelte, mochte Tom aber auch nicht zu sagen.  
Schatten krochen über den Boden, verschlangen das Licht und die Wärme und glitten doch substanzlos über Tom, der erschauderte. Die langen Schattenfinger strichen zärtlich und mit eisiger Kälte über seine Wangen, glitten über den Fußboden und verschwanden dann unter dem Bett. Dort mischten sich mit der Dunkelheit, ließen sie größer und dunkler werden und die beinahe klaren Umrisse zwischen Monster und den Schatten immer mehr verschwimmen, bis wirklich nur noch schwarze, undurchdringliche Dunkelheit unter dem Bett zu finden war.  
Ein Grollen drang aus den Schatten, drohend und finster und unwillkürlich robbte Tom zurück, als große, in der Schwärze grün leuchtende Augen sich aus dem Schatten bildeten und ihn ansahen. Das Monster schien, obwohl in der Dunkelheit noch immer keine Gliedmaßen erkennbar waren, den Kopf wiederholt von einer Seite auf die Andere zu legen, denn die Augen, die beinahe wie Laternen leuchteten, bewegten sich unheimlich in der Schwärze.   
Die Sonne versank und auch ihre letzten, tröstlichen Strahlen verblassten. Zurück blieb graues Zwielicht, das schnell der Dunkelheit, die plötzlich das Zimmer auszufüllen schien, wich. Tom schluckte und rutschte weiter nach hinten, als der Ball aus Dunkelheit sich schließlich auf ihn zuzubewegen schien.  
Erst hielt Tom es für eine optische Täuschung oder für eine Einbildung, denn schließlich gab es keine Monster und sie lebten schon gar nicht unter Hotelbetten! Aber, wirklich langsam, Millimeter für Millimeter kam es näher. Die Dunkelheit schob sich weiter vor, ihre schattenhaften Auswüchse, die wie neblige Tentakel wirkten, glitten mit dem Kratzen unsichtbarer Krallen über den abgenutzten Holzboden, verschluckten die ausgeblichenen Farben des Läufers, der vor dem Bett lag und näherten sich nun Millimeter um Millimeter weiter Tom, der panisch immer weiter zurückrutschte und das Monster nur anstarrte.  
Grüne Laternenaugen musterten den Skispringer, der mittlerweile bis an die Badezimmertür zurückgewichen war und nun voller Hast und ohne das Monster, das nicht einmal eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden saß, aus den Augen zu lassen, blindlings nach der Türklinke tastete.  
Wieder legte das Monster aber nur den unsichtbaren Kopf schief und musterte Tom, der wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange sitzen blieb. Er wagte kaum zu atmen, als die Dunkelheit noch näher kam und zuckte nervös zurück, als einer der nebligen Auswüchse sein Bein streifte. Er fühlte das Monster, es war kühl und erstaunlich schwer für ein Wesen, das nur aus Dunkelheit zu bestehen schien. Die unsichtbaren Krallen kratzten über seine Hose, als es nun über seine Beine kroch und schließlich auf seinem Schoss saß.  
Grüne Katzenaugen musterten ihn. 

Ein Grollen, das tief aus den Schatten zu kommen schien, erklang und wurde immer eindringlicher. Es schien von den dunklen Wänden widerzuhallen und mit jedem Echo lauter zu werden, bis Tom meinte taub zu werden. Die grünen, laternenartigen Augen hingen, weniger als eine Armlänge vor Tom und noch immer unheimlich leuchtend in der Schwärze. Das Gewicht auf seinem Schoss verlagerte sich unterdessen, während die Augen nun noch näher zu kommen schienen und auf ihn zu schwebten. Tom schloss die Augen und versuchte, obwohl er das Holz der Tür bereits in seinem Rücken spüren konnte, vor seinem Monster zurückzuweichen.  
Etwas, rau wie Sandpapier, strich über seine Wange und Tom hielt den Atem an, als wieder dieses unheimliche Grollen erklang und etwas über seinen Arm kratzte. Bittend, bettelnd und auch fordernd und so eindringlich, dass Tom tatsächlich die Hand hob und blindlings nach dem Etwas, was er zwar nicht sehen, aber auf seinem Schoss spüren konnte, tastete.   
Eine spitze Schnauze drückte sich, wo Tom, der nun vollkommen überrascht die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte, nur Dunkelheit sah, gegen seine Hand. Er sah nichts, spürte nur kurzes, weiches Fell, das einen Körper umschloss, der vor Schnurren beinahe zu beben schien. Es war verwirrend, vor Tom und um ihn herum war, nun wo das Monster die leuchtenden Augen wieder geschlossen hatte, nur Dunkelheit. Aber dennoch spürte er nach wie vor das Gewicht des Monsters, das auf seinen Schoss geklettert war, konnte aber dennoch keine Körperformen ertasten. „Was...bist du?“, der Norweger starrte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit, während das Monster auf seinem Schoss zufrieden grollte.

Drei Tage später erwachte Tom wie so oft in den letzten Tagen aus einem Alptraum, nur um direkt nach dem Erwachen von grünen, laternenartigen Augen hungrig gemustert zu werden, da das Monster auf seiner Brust zu sitzen schien. Das bedrückende Gefühl des Erstickens, das Tom überhaupt erst hatte schreiend aufwachen lassen, war also nicht gänzlich dem Traum zuzuschreiben gewesen, und auch nun, wo er wach war, schien das Gewicht des Monsters ihn noch immer am Atmen zu hindern. Mühsam schaffte er einen wackeligen Atemzug, der viel zu wenig Sauerstoff in seine Lunge brachte, während das Monster wieder nur schnurrte und ihn weiterhin ungerührt musterte.  
Toms Finger tasteten nach der Dunkelheit, gruben sich in das unsichtbare, weiche Fell und versuchten das Monster von ihm zu schieben, „Geh runter!“ Aber, es zeigte sich weder davon gerührt, dass Tom erstickt klag, noch rührte es sich, sondern die feinen Krallen, die der Norweger nur spüren, aber auch jetzt nicht sehen konnten, drangen durch seine Haut und entlockten ihm ein schmerzhaftes Aufkeuchen, „GEH RUNTER!“  
Es hatte keinen Sinn, aber schließlich erlahmte Toms Gegenwehr immer mehr und aus dem Schieben wurde eher ein sanftes Streicheln. Das Monster grollte daraufhin zufrieden und schien dann förmlich von Toms Brustkorb zu fließen, ein großer Ball Dunkelheit, der sich nun neben Tom auf der Matratze sammelte und keine genaue Form zu haben schien. Tom konnte trotzdem das Kitzeln des Fells an seinem nackten Arm fühlen und auch die Wärme des Monsters, wo es sich an seine Seite schmiegte und wellenartig erbebte, als es nun wieder zufrieden schnurrte. Beinahe automatisch streckte Tom nun die Hand aus und streichelte über den unsichtbaren Körper des Monsters, der sich wie eine Katze an ihn schmiegte.  
Eine große, unsichtbare Katze.


	3. Chapter 3

Seufzend hielt Tom sich an einer Flasche Bier fest und lehnte sich gegen die Eckbank, auf der einige schief grinsende Kürbislaternen standen. Dieses Halloween war anders, ungewohnt und obwohl er erst nicht recht verstand, woran das lag, wurde es ihm bald klar. Das Satanselfchen, Papa Bardal, Johan und so viele Andere fehlten bereits und würden nicht mehr zurückkehren. und ohne sie war alles anders. Die jungen Springer, Norwegens Zukunft, wie es hieß, waren noch zu jung, sie waren nie mit Mika in Kontakt gekommen und hatten niemals die Schatten kennen gelernt. Es schien wirklich ein ganz anderer Schlag von Mensch zu sein, der sich nun an Alex' Biervorräten und dem früher verbotenen Knabberkram gütlich tat und der sich zur leisen Musik bewegte. Überrascht stellte Tom fest, dass die unterschwellige sexuelle Spannung, die früher immer geherrscht und wie Elektrizität zwischen den Männern geknistert hatte, fast vollkommen fehlte. Es war wirklich nur eine Party und sie wollten wirklich nur Spaß haben.  
Und Tom wusste nicht, was er davon halten und wie er damit umgehen sollte.  
„Hey.“, Atle, einer der Wenigen, der die alten Zeiten noch teilweise miterlebt hatten und auch noch etwas Dunkelheit anhaften hatte, ließ sich neben Tom auf der Eckbank nieder. Er beugte sich zu Tom herüber, legte seine Hand auf Toms Knie und streichelte sanft darüber.  
„Lass es.“, Tom nahm die Hand von seinem Knie, aber Atle lachte nur und beugte sich zu ihm, „Seit wann so prüde? Nur, weil die Kleinen das Spiel nicht mehr spielen, müssen wir doch nicht damit aufhören. Wir könnten so viel Spaß miteinander haben... Wie früher.“  
Das Schnurren des Monsters verebbte in diesem Moment und Tom biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht schmerzerfüllt aufzustöhnen, als sich die unsichtbaren Krallen unbarmherzig in seinen Kopf bohrten; als sich das Monster verspannte und sprungbereit machte. „“Denkst du manchmal an früher?“, Atle war nun noch näher gekommen, seine Finger, die ihren Weg wieder zu Tom gefunden hatten, wanderten nun fordernd über Toms Oberschenkel, während Atles Atem Toms Wange streifte, „Die guten, alten Zeiten...“  
Atles weiche Lippen, die nach Bier und salzigem Knabberkram schmeckten, legten sich auf Toms, der vollkommen überrumpelt war und bettelten darum den Kuss vertiefen zu dürfen. Der Schmerz in Toms Kopf schien an Intensität noch zuzunehmen, aber noch bevor Tom irgendwie reagieren konnte, verschwanden das kaum spürbare Gewicht des Monsters und damit dann auch der Schmerz. Tom atmete erleichert auf, bis Atle sich plötzlich von ihm löste, hastig versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen und gleichzeitig aufschrie, „WAS? SCHEIßE!“  
Alle Augen richteten sich auf sie. Atle, halb aufgesprungen, eingeklemmt zwischen Tisch und Eckbank und Tom, der hilflos neben ihm saß. Im Halbdunkel des kleinen Konferenzraumes sahen sie, wie Atle unter den Tisch glitt, als würde etwas ihn in die Schatten und die Dunkelheit ziehen und sie hörten ihn schreien. Tom rutschte sofort auch unter den Tisch und versuchte in den Schatten irgendetwas zu erkennen, aber es war einfach nur dunkel. Er tastete nach dem Monster, um es von Atle wegzuziehen, oder nach Atle, um ihn unter dem Tisch und aus der Dunkelheit herauszuziehen, aber obwohl er manchmal das Fell zu ertasten konnte, so blieb das Monster doch substanzlos und unfassbar. Und Atle trat panisch um sich.  
„Toller Scherz, kommt wieder hoch!“, Alex war lachend an den Tisch getreten und kniete sich nun daneben, um etwas erkennen zu können und blinzelte in die Dunkelheit, „Fanni, mach mal Licht!“  
Tiefe Krallenspuren zeigten sich auf Atles Wangen.

In dieser Nacht blieb das Licht in Toms Zimmer angeschaltet. Das fahlgelbe Licht der Energiesparlampen tauchte das Zimmer in langsam immer heller werdendes künstliches Licht, das alle Schatten verdrängte. Jede Lampe, egal ob die Lampe über dem an der Ecke gesprungenen Spiegel im Bad, die staubige Deckenlampe, in deren Glaskugeln schon viele Insekten ihr Ende gefunden hatten, oder die kleine Nachttischlampe mit dem hässlichen, kunterbunten Schirm, der vermuten ließ, dass die Ausstattung des Zimmers aus den siebziger Jahren stammen würde, brannte und bekämpfte die Schatten, die am Rande des Lichtkreises zu lauern schien.  
Tom saß mit angezogenen Beinen und bewaffnet mit einer Taschenlampe auf der unbequemen, grauen Couch. Er hielt eines der Kissen umklammert, aber sein Blick war starr auf den einzig verbliebenen Schatten unter dem Bett gerichtet und er verspannte sich bei jedem Wabern der Dunkelheit weiter, immer befürchtend, dass das Monster ihn ebenso wie zuvor Atle angreifen und hinunter in die Dunkelheit ziehen würde.  
Grüne Augen, die von selbst zu leuchten schienen und die einzige Lichtquelle in den Schatten unter dem Bett bildeten, beobachteten ihn ebenso angespannt und ohne auch nur einmal zu blinzeln. Das Monster verharrte seit Stunden in den Schatten, gerade so an der Grenze zum Licht, so dass Tom die dunklen Schwaden nur erahnen konnten, die seinen Körper bildeten. Es schien nicht zu verstehen, warum der Norweger nicht wie sonst ins Bett kam, oder dass es überhaupt etwas falsch gemacht hatte, gab es doch immer wieder ein leises, fragendes Geräusch, das beinahe wie ein Wimmern klang, von sich und bewegte sich einige Zentimeter hinaus in die Helligkeit vor, bis Tom es direkt mit der Taschenlampe anleuchtete.  
Dann verschwand es mit einem schmerzhaften Jaulen wieder unter dem Bett und verbarg sich in den Schatten, scheinbar um seine Wunden zu lecken. Tom ließ es jedoch auch dann nicht aus den Augen, denn das Beobachten, das Vortasten, das Angeleuchtet werden und das Verschwinden wiederholten sich in einem unregelmäßigem Zyklus, während draußen der Mond über den Himmel wanderte und langsam die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster hineinschienen.

Tom musste trotz allem in den frühen Morgenstunden eingeschlafen sein, denn irgendwann aufzuwachen setzte normalerweise ein vorangegangenes Einschlafen voraus. Er erwachte durch ein bekanntes Klingeln, das er schließlich nach einigen Minuten etwas schlaftrunken als seinen Weckklingelton identifizieren konnte. Müde blinzelnd tastete er nach seinem Handy, aber erst als sich seine Finger wirklich um das kühle Metall des Smartphones legten, wurde er plötzlich ganz wach.  
Sein Handy hatte noch immer unter dem Bett gelegen, dem unzugänglichen Reich des Monsters!  
Er starrte auf das Telefon, das neben ihm auf der Couch lag und unschuldig schimmerte. Es war verstaubt, wirkte dreckig und an einigen Ecken sogar etwas schleimig und krustig, wo es vor Tagen vom Mageninhalt des Monsters getroffen worden war, aber es war unzweifelhaft sein Handy.  
Sofort wanderte Toms Blick wieder zum dem Stück Dunkelheit unter dem Bett, in das sich das Monster zurückgezogen hatte und wirklich, die großen grünen Augen glommen in der Dunkelheit beinahe hoffnungsvoll und das Monster fiepte fragend.  
„Danke. Weißt du, ich hatte gedacht, du hättest es gegessen“, Tom legte die Taschenlampe, die er auch im Schlaf wie ein Schwert umklammert gehalten hatte, beiseite und rutschte von der Couch. Auf dem Bauch robbte er bis zum Bett und musterte das Monster, das ob der Aussage, dass es ein Handy gegessen haben sollte, beinahe etwas beleidigt wirkte, eine Weile schweigend, bevor er die Hand in die Dunkelheit ausstreckte, „Na komm...“  
Das Monster kam, wie eine Wolke aus schwarzem Dampf quoll es unter dem Bett hervor, legte sich warum um Toms Hand, leckte mit einer unsichtbaren Zunge über die Finger und rollte sich schließlich an Toms Seite zusammen, um zu schnurren. Der Sportler streichelte geistesabwesend die flauschige Gaswolke an seiner Seite, die ihm so viele Rätsel aufgab. Gerade hatte er auch wieder ein Neues bekommen. Bislang hatte er das Monster nur als Tier gesehen, von Instinkten wie Hunger und Sicherheit getrieben, aber nun … Es hatte ihm sein Handy wiedergegeben, als ob es sich für sein Verhalten entschuldigen wollte.  
„Mach so etwas nie wieder.“

„Wer immer es lustig fand, eine Katze mit auf die Party zu bringen...“, wieder standen sie in dem kleinen Konferenzzimmer, in dem in der vorherigen Nacht ihre Halloweenparty stattgefunden hatte. Noch immer lagen Teile der nun zerstörten Dekoration herum und auch der Tisch, unter dem Alex Atle hervorgezogen hatte, lag noch immer auf der Seite.  
Die Springer und Verantwortlichen standen aufgereiht in der Mitte des Raumes und starrten an die mit einer verblassenden Jagdszene bemalten Wand, während der noch immer wütende Alex vor ihnen auf und ab lief. Der Trainer musterte die bleichen Gesichter, auf denen die Vorkommnisse der letzten Nacht noch deutlich ablesbar waren und fuhr mit seiner Tirade fort, „...Atles Wange musste genäht werden. Er wird einige Tage ausfallen. Dieser Scherz war NICHT komisch, das war verantwortungslos. Und, das wird auf jeden Fall Konsequenzen haben. Ich erwarte, dass der Schuldige sich bis heute Mittag bei mir meldet.“ Wieder schritt der Trainer die Reihe der Norweger ab und musterte jeden seiner Schützlinge noch einmal eindringlich, „Habe ich mich deutlich genug ausgedruckt?“  
„Ja, Alex.“, auch Tom fiel in den Chor der Springer ein, wohl wissend, dass die gesuchte „Katze“ friedlich und zufrieden in der Bauchtasche seines Pullovers lag. Ein leichtes Glucksen konnte er sich dennoch nicht verkneifen, als er es kurz wagte sich vorzustellen, wie Alex wohl darauf reagieren mochte, wenn er ihm sagen würde, dass es keine Katze, sondern ein schwarzes, teilweise unsichtbares, aber trotzdem sehr flauschiges Monster gewesen war, das Atle verletzt hatte.  
„Was gibt es da zu lachen, Hilde?!“, die große Gestalt des Trainers ragte plötzlich vor ihm auf und die grau grünen Augen blitzten unheilvoll, „Willst du mir etwa etwas sagen?“  
Tom schluckte schwer, sein Bauch war, dort wo das Monster sich in die Tasche kuschelte, plötzlich ganz heiß.  
Magen verdorben  
Dieser Gedanke war plötzlich da und ohne nachzudenken sprudelte es aus Tom heraus, „Nein...Aber, ich glaube, ich habe mir den Magen mit den Süßigkeiten verdorben, Alex.“ „Dann leg dich hin.“, Alex sondierender Blick fiel von Tom ab und er atmete erleichtert aus, während das Monster in seinem Versteck vor Wohlbehagen beinahe zu pulsieren schien.

Die sogenannte Teambildungswoche, seit langem jedes Jahr ein fester Bestandteil ihrer Vorbereitungen, ging nun langsam zu Ende. Zahlreiche Vertrauenspiele und andere sogenannte teambildende Maßnahmen hatten das neue Team, mit neuen und so fremden, andersartigen Leuten zusammenschweißen sollen und doch saß Tom nun alleine in seinem Zimmer.  
„Tom, bist du fertig? In einer halben Stunde fahren wir!“, Alex hatte kurz an die Tür geklopft, aber keine Antwort abgewartet, sondern war gleich zur nächsten Tür weitergegangen, wie seine schweren, sich langsam entferndenen Schritte auf den knarrenden Dielen verrieten.  
Tom hatte ihm eh nur halb zugehört und er hatte auch noch nicht gepackt.  
Seine Tasche stand unbeachtet inmitten des Zimmers auf dem Boden, während Tom wie so oft auf dem Bauch vor dem Bett lag. Seine Finger tasteten nach dem Monster unter dem Bett, das aber scheinbar weiter in die Schatten zurückgewichen war. Immer weiter rutschte Tom unter das Bett, erst war es nur sein Kopf, dann kamen die Schultern und schließlich befand sich sein Oberkörper unter dem staubigen Bett in der Dunkelheit, „Monster?“  
Die grünen Augen glommen so plötzlich und so nahe vor ihm auf, dass Tom unwillkürlich hastig ausweichen wollte und sich dabei den Kopf am Bett stieß, „Umpf...“ Das Monster schnurrte zufrieden, während die laternenartigen Augen in einem noch intensivieren Grün zu leuchten schienen.  
„Komm.“, Tom deutete ungelenk in Richtung seiner Tasche, „Ich will dich nicht hierlassen... Komm mit.“ Obwohl das Monster keine feste Struktur hatte, hatte Tom das seltsame Gefühl, als würde es fragend den Kopf schieflegen. „Ich fahre nach Hause.“, versuchte er dem Monster zu erklären, „Komm mit. In meiner Tasche sieht man dich nicht...“ Er streckte seine Hand nach dem warmen, flauschigen Wesen aus und war erleichtert, als es sich wirklich anfassen ließ.  
Als er es allerdings unter dem Bett hervorziehen wollte, schien es plötzlich an Substanz zu verlieren, seine Hand glitt in die brodelnde schwarze Masse, die sie sofort umschloss. Eisige Kälte und nadelspitze Zähne drangen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in seine Haut, bevor das Monster plötzlich wieder Substanz zu gewinnen schien und Toms zuvor noch malträtierte Hand wieder auf dem flauschigen Schwarz lag und das leichte Pulsieren fühlen konnte, als das Monster unter seiner Hand „schnurrte“. Es war eine Warnung gewesen, verstand Tom plötzlich, „Du musst schon unter dem Bett hervorkommen...Wie soll ich dich sonst mitnehmen?“  
Das Monster schien zu überlegen, der Blick der großen grünen Augen irrlichterte immer wieder zwischen Tom und dem für seinen Geschmack zu hellen Zimmer hin und her. Und plötzlich hatte es sich scheinbar entschieden. Es zerfloss einfach zu einer schwarzen Wolke, die dann auch langsam unter dem Bett hervorwaberte und als schwarzer Schatten über den mit Kleidungsstücken übersäten Fußboden glitt. Die grauschwarze Wolke sickerte, wie Tom, der eilig unter dem Bett hervorgekommen war, nun beobachten konnte, nun in die Reisetasche.  
Tom spähte neugierig in das Innere der Tasche und entdeckte den schwarzen Ball, des Monsters auf seinem T-Shirt, wo es scheinbar zufrieden schlief, blickten die grünen Augen ihn doch nicht an. Der Norweger lächelte und warf die restlichen Sachen achtlos in die Tasche, bevor er sie schloss.  
„TOM! SCHWING DEINEN ARSCH RUNTER!“

Die Tasche flog, trotz der seltenen und wahrscheinlich auch kostbaren Fracht, achtlos auf den Rücksitz, während Tom geschmeidig auf den Beifahrersitz rutschte und Alex nur angrinste, „Bin schon da!“ „Du bist spät.“, der Motor grollte auf, als der Trainer, ohne seinen Athleten eines Blickes zu würdigen, den Wagen startete und Tom seufzte, „Bist du böse auf mich?“ „Nein.“, kam die kurz angebundene Antwort und noch immer war Alex' Blick fest auf die schnurgerade vor ihnen liegende Straße gerichtet. Die großen Hände umfassten das Lenkrad etwas zu fest und Tom konnte deutlich sehen, wie die Zähne mahlten, als der Trainer versuchte seine Wut zu unterdrücken.  
Begehren.  
Lust.  
„Alex...“, Toms Hand strich über sein Knie und folgte der Hosennaht bis zum Oberschenkel, „...halt an.“ Er spürte die Muskeln unter seinen tastenden Fingern zucken und endlich nahm Alex auch den Blick von der Straße und musterte seinen Athleten neben sich, auf dem Beifahrersitz. „Bitte, halt an.“, Tom lächelte unschuldig und seine Finger spielten eine unhörbare, aber für Alex fühlbare Melodie auf dem Oberschenkel, „Wir hatten gar keine Zeit für uns...“  
Begehren.  
Lust.  
„Du bist nicht zu mir gekommen.“, es war eine einfache Feststellung, aber trotz der abweisenden Worte, fuhr der Österreicher nun an den Straßenrand und parkte den Wagen in einer kleinen Einbuchtung, „Warum jetzt?“  
Begehren.  
Lust.  
Tom antwortete ihm nicht, er löste den Gurt, beugte sich über Alex und schob dessen Sitz so weit es ging nach hinten, bevor er dann über die Mittelkonsole krabbelte und schließlich im Fußraum und zu seinen Füßen saß. Aus dieser Position kam er leicht an das kleine Rädchen, das die Rückenlehne verstellte und bald lag Alex, noch immer angeschnallt, vor ihm, „Psssst. Schließ die Augen.“.  
Alex zögerte kurz, schloss dann aber wirklich die Augen und spreizte willig die Beine und hob das Becken, als Toms Finger sich am Hosenknopf zu schaffen machten und ihm die Hose abstreifte.  
Begehren.  
Lust.  
Toms Finger strichen tastend über den Schaft, entlockten Alex erste wohlige Laute, die nur um so lauter wurden, als Tom schließlich die Hoden umfasste und sie massierte. Alex stöhnte gequält auf, wand sich in seinen provisorischen Fesseln und sein Atem ging bereits schwer, als Toms Zunge für peinvolle lange Sekunden auf der Spitze ruhte, bevor sie endlich, wenn auch geradezu quälend langsam immer wieder die gesamte Länge hinab wanderte. Der Österreicher zitterte hilflos und seine Hände und Füße tasteten unsicher nach irgendeinem Halt, als Tom seine Erregung schließlich in sich aufnahm. Die Zunge umspielte den harten Schaft, reizte ihn, quälte Alex, dessen Becken sich immer wieder hob, als er erst vorsichtig, dann immer fordernder tief in die Mundhöhle des Norwegers stieß und schließlich endlich die Erlösung fand, die er das ganze Wochenende so verzweifelt gesucht hatte.  
Satt.  
Zufrieden.  
Schwer atmend lag Alex auf seinem Sitz, eine Hand am Türgriff, die andere fest in die Mittelkonsole verkrallt, als Tom sich vorsichtig aufrichtete und etwas ungläubig über seine weißlich gesprenkelten Lippen wischte.  
Der Rest der Fahrt verging in angespanntem Schweigen.  
Satt.  
Zufrieden.

Alex brachte ihn nicht bis zur Tür, stattdessen fuhr er, kaum dass Tom seine Tasche aus dem Wagen gezerrt hatte, mit einer knappen Verabschiedung und beinahe protestierend aufquietschenden Reifen, wieder los. Tom sah ihm ebenfalls nur kurz nach, bevor er seine Tasche schulterte und die abgetretenen Stufen zu seiner Wohnung hinaufstürmte.  
„Gleich kannst du raus, Moment noch...“, eilig zerrte Tom die Jalousien und Vorhänge vor die Fenster, so dass sein Wohnzimmer im Schatten lag, „Warte noch kurz...“ Suchend sah er sich um, ob irgendwo noch ein Lichtstrahl stören würde, bevor er den Reißverschluss der Tasche öffnete und ins Innere spähte.


End file.
